1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure presents a method of limiting inputs to, and outputs from, a computer sound card, and presents a novel sound card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound cards are very useful devices generally used within computerized devices, such as computers, video games, entertainment devices, etc. However, there is often noise and other drawbacks that prevent the sound card from operating optimally. The invention described below addresses the issue of noise associated with the sound card and external devices connected to the sound card.